


Playing Hotter/Colder

by overunderachiever



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aromantic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Aromantic Morality | Patton Sanders, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Queerplatonic Intruality, Queerplatonic Relationships, i guess, meeting at Pride, overuse of exclamation marks, the angst is blink and you miss it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overunderachiever/pseuds/overunderachiever
Summary: Remus' chest starts randomly getting warm which can only mean one thing: his soulmate is nearby. Unfortunately he's at a pride parade and his soulmate is somewhere in this giant crown of people.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872199
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Playing Hotter/Colder

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt and thought wouldn't it be funny if they were in a crowd when it happened. And then I thought of how adorable queerplatonic intruality is and I had to do it. I'm not sure I did the idea justice but it was fun to write.

Remus pushed his way through the crowds, bouncing with excitement. Pride was one of his favourite days of the year. It was so much fun with everyone being out and proud, or really friendly and supportive, and all the food stalls, and the parade itself. He often wished they could have a pride parade every day, it was so exciting!

He was very proud of his outfit this year - a bright green crop-top with darker grey ruffles on the sleeves, grey and black booty shorts, fishnet tights and combat boots with green laces. He also had the aromatic flag painted hastily on his forehead, just to be abundantly clear. For once he wasn't the most outrageously dressed though, which was new!

Down the street the cheering suddenly got louder and Remus shimmied through quicker to get to the front. The parade was getting nearer and Remus wanted to easily be able to watch it pass. He squeezed through, not caring who he was jostling, until he was close enough to have a clear view between people's heads.

He was bouncing up and down on the spot again as the parade came in sight, headed by a giant rainbow banner with some words on it that Remus didn't care to try and read. He was more interested in the all the flags behind, trying to name them all. It always excited him when he saw one he didn't recognise - that meant he had more to learn about!

He was still bouncing with excitement as the people carrying the flags passed and the large crowd of people came next. Remus loved seeing everyone grinning and laughing as they walked and wished he'd have someone to go with next year so maybe he would feel confident enough to walk in the parade.

Very suddenly, Remus' attention was diverted. There was a strange warm feeling in his chest - a bit like heat coming from inside and trying to push its way out of his ribcage. His mind ran through hundreds of possibilities (including aliens bursting out of him) before he finally realised what it was: his soulmate was nearby!

The warmth was getting stronger which meant his soulmate was getting closer...which meant they were probably in the parade. For a few seconds Remus was frozen where he stood, at war with himself over whether to jump into the parade or not. Usually he would have rushed forward on impulse but a sudden, and very unusual, fear was holding him back. What if his soulmate didn't like him? After all, he was loud and boisterous with absolutely no filter, people got annoyed by him really quickly. He didn't want his soulmate to dislike him.

The battle over what to do was short and brutal, won by Team Go For It. Remus found himself shoving through the last of the crowd, ignoring people's indignant noises, and diving into the parade. The feeling in his chest was getting ever warmer as he dodged around people, trying to work out where the heat was coming from. He tried not to grab onto random people in his haste to work out who it was but he found himself doing it anyway, darting this way and that like an eel, staring manically at every person's face.

The heat in his chest was getting more and more intense - not painful but still like he'd swallowed a large amount of molten glass. He'd always wondered what it would be like to swallow molten glass, but now he knew! Then someone grabbed his arm and he spun around, the heat leaving him in a whoosh, to face his soulmate.

His soulmate!

The person was grinning up at him, curls falling into his face, nose scrunched up in glee, and was bouncing on his heels a little (just like Remus was!). He was wearing a he/him pin and had an aromantic flag tied around his shoulders like a cape, which Remus thought was the coolest thing!

"Soulmate! Hi soulmate! I'm Remus! Your soulmate!" He exclaimed as loudly as was possible being so out of breath.

The other grinned impossibly wider. "I'm Patton! I can't believe I've finally found you, I knew I had a good feeling about today!" he squealed, with an exuberance matched only by Remus.

Patton threw his arms around Remus in a hug, and he couldn't help himself, picking the other man up and twirling around. Patton shrieked with laughter, gripping Remus' shoulders for support, aro-flag-cape flying out behind him. The sun shone down as the two of them laughed, barely paying any attention to the whoops of congratulations from the people around them. It was another beautiful day and two more soulmates had found each other.

~~*~~

**Author's Note:**

> I think some angst may have slipped in there without my permission, I just want them to be happy.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
